


Инициатива

by Nia1R



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia1R/pseuds/Nia1R
Summary: Иногда это очень важно. Открыться тем, кто тебе небезразличен.





	Инициатива

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — после событий пьесы.
> 
> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

— Это возмутительно, — Драко встряхнул посильнее журнал, втайне надеясь, что с первой полосы пропадут и его колдография двухлетней давности, и провокационный заголовок. Ничего, разумеется, не изменилось. Он по-прежнему смотрел чуть надменно с обложки «Ведьмополитена» из-под жирной черной надписи «Драко Малфой и его роман с Гарри Поттером. Джинни Поттер в слезах? Подробности на странице семь». — Это... возмутительно!

— Мы и с первого раза поняли, — хмыкнула Джинни тихо, не поднимая головы от наработок для статьи про последний матч «Татсхилл Торнадос» и «Спэниш Буллс». Драко заметил ухмылку, которую Джинни попыталась скрыть, почесав нос кончиком пера.

Гарри тоже пребывал в приподнятом настроении. Он вертелся у плиты, орудуя одновременно волшебной палочкой и деревянной лопаткой, и насвистывал под нос приставучий мотив. Драко съязвил бы про его отделанный аляповатым кружевом фартук, повязанный поверх домашних штанов, но ему помешал умопомрачительный запах тефтелей в томатном соусе.

Все же Драко надеялся поужинать.

— Не понимаю, какого драккла на первую полосу вылезли байки про мою личную жизнь? — пробурчал он, решив спустить весь яд на вероломных журналистов. — Мы два часа беседовали про фармацевтику и албанские лечебные зелья. Меня всего раз спросили, какие отношения меня связывают с Поттерами. Я ответил, что не собираюсь комментировать эту тему.

Гарри накрыл кастрюлю крышкой и переглянулся с Джинни, которая уже и не пыталась делать вид, будто занята статьей.

— Я думал, ты подготовишь его перед интервью, — попенял Гарри со смешком. 

— Хотела дать ему свободу слова, — закатила глаза Джинни и мягко отозвалась на вопросительный взгляд Драко: — Это «Ведьмополитен». Ты правда думал, что им интересен твой бизнес? Не хочу показаться занудой, но я же тебя предупреждала.

— Да уж, — Драко захлопнул журнал и отодвинул подальше, пытаясь подавить разочарование. — Стоило догадаться.

Джинни на прошлой неделе уговаривала его не выходить на связь с неким Отто Скиттером-Паулсом и выкинуть письмо с приглашением на интервью. Послушался ли он? Три крупные поставки и возросший спрос на зелья от простуды вскружили голову и заставили поверить — вот он, шанс получить бесплатную и эффективную рекламу.

— Ладно Джин, но с каких это пор ты стал таким искушенным по части интервью? — спросил Драко отвлеченно, проследив за тем, как Гарри зачаровал нож и заставил его мелко шинковать зелень. Кухня наполнилась запахами базилика и свежего укропа.

— Ты бы тоже поднаторел, — фыркнул Гарри, — если бы тебе в четырнадцать приписали роман с лучшей подругой и жажду популярности. Потом целый год рассуждали: ты сам по себе двинутый или тобой манипулирует Дамблдор? Потом резко сменили курс и снова стали называть Избранным... Им даже интервью для этого брать необязательно.

Драко виновато поморщился.

Уж про то, что сочиняла пресса на основании домыслов, он знал не понаслышке. Хоть это и коснулось его в меньших масштабах.

— А меня все мучает вопрос, с чего они решили, будто у тебя роман именно с Гарри? — протянула Джинни, очень убедительно горько вздохнув. 

— Ты хотела, чтобы в слезах был я? — приподнял брови Гарри, усмехнувшись краем губ. — Может, они имели в виду, что это слезы счастья? Открой-ка седьмую страницу, проверим.

— Не обольщайтесь, — посоветовал Драко. — Я к вам прихожу только потому, что мне некогда готовить.

— Странно, — прыснула Джинни. — Не помню, чтобы ты в последнее время уходил отсюда куда-то, кроме как на работу.

Гарри выглядел до неприличия довольным, когда открыл кастрюлю и аккуратно высыпал в нее зелень.

— Я вас обоих ненавижу, — буркнул Драко.

— Клянусь, прошлой ночью ты думал иначе, — промурлыкала Джинни, и Драко почувствовал, как кровь стремительно хлынула к лицу.

Вспомнилась вчерашняя жара, заставившая Гарри распахнуть окно, и яркая луна, разлившая по стенам и разворошенной кровати серебристый свет. Драко попытался в порыве внезапной неловкости остановить Джинни, потянувшую с них одеяло. Но ее глаза сверкнули обиженным упрямством, и она произнесла, указав на белесую отметину на бедре, оставшуюся от жалящего заклятия Кэрроу:

— От вас я прятаться в темноте не буду. А ты?

Гарри потом долго считал сухими губами шрамы от «Сектумсемпры» на груди, а Джинни перебирала его длинные волосы и смотрела мутными от удовольствия глазами, когда Драко провел рукой вверх по ее бедру и, дождавшись выступившей влаги, скользнул внутрь пальцами, неторопливо дразня.

Он чувствовал соленый из-за собственных слез вкус долгого поцелуя с Джинни. Чувствовал, как губы Гарри спустились вниз по его животу и обхватили плотно и горячо мгновенно отозвавшийся на ласку член. 

Драко не знал толком, от чего именно.

Старания и нежности, с которыми Гарри облизывал его чувствительную донельзя головку, перед тем как взять глубже. Рваного ли дыхания Джинни, тесно сжимавшей его пальцы внутри себя. Или, быть может, ритмичного поскрипывания кровати и острого ощущения близости. Но Драко кончил быстрее обычного с громким стоном, забрызгав подбородок Гарри и уткнувшись носом в волосы разомлевшей Джинни.

Едва ли теперь он мог представить себя в другом месте.

В одиночестве или с другими людьми.

Он уже не дергался, когда его плеча касалась, оглаживая, ладонь Джинни, а по утрам на прощание клевал в шею Гарри. Они делали так естественно то, что Драко давалось с мучительным трудом родом из прошлого, даже если желание вернуть ласку с процентами мешало ровно дышать.

И по пробуждении Драко ловил себя на прозаически простой мысли, что он нужен.

Что он часть этой маленькой, обставленной по вкусу Гарри кухни, погрязшей в родном причудливом хаосе из-за рабочих бумаг Джинни и его собственных склянок из-под зелий. Часть скорых завтраков и суеты сборов перед работой, долгих вечеров и разговоров за столом, из-за которого никто не спешил, как бывало в родительском доме, поскорее сбежать. 

— Ладно, — сказал Драко негромко, очнувшись от мыслей и поймав себя на том, что улыбнулся. Как потерявший голову мальчишка. — С ненавистью я погорячился.

Гарри и Джинни переглянулись с одинаковым веселым изумлением.

— Ты тоже это слышал? — спросила Джинни, а Гарри кивнул.

У Драко возникло желание схватить «Ведьмополитен» и скрыться за ним. Но вместо этого он встал, переборов позыв отделаться саркастическим комментарием, и обогнул стол.

Встретился с полным понимания взглядом поднявшей голову Джинни и провел ладонью по темно-рыжим мягким волосам. Легонько коснулся пальцами под ее подбородком.

Подошел к Гарри, колдующему у плиты, и молча прислонился лбом к его спине.

Все, на что хватило храбрости.

Но, кажется, этого оказалось более чем достаточно.

— Драко, — произнес Гарри хрипло, замерев на долгие несколько секунд. — Я же... Готовлю нам ужин.

— Не хочу показаться неблагодарным... — тихо фыркнул Драко, распутав узел его фартука, — но ужин, в отличие от нас с Джин, может и подождать.


End file.
